Dark Dancer
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He still dwells in the dark and it haunts him. My light may not be enough to help. He's out of control and his heart's a prison I have to break through. 1 Shot Yaoi SoRiku


So glad I finally got this done. It took me basically a week during school hours to finish and two hours while playing KH2 again. I just love Lost and Lonely and Dark Dancer by _The Rasmus_. A very good band indeed. This isn't the first and it won't be the last that I use their music as a basis. I hope you all like it and if you don't...well hell I just don't care. Criticism is welcomed though. I'm gonna go watch Bleach now!  


* * *

Dark Dancer

-He still dwells in the dark and it haunts him. My light may not be enough to help. He's out of control and his heart's a prison I have to break through-

-Lost and Lonely- _The Rasmus_-

* * *

Bending my elbows again and again I force the rowboat to keep going. Gusts of rain filled wind pelt against me. My thin, short jacket's hood falls away letting droplets cascade down into my vibrant blue eyes. My chestnut spikes droop and bangs stick to my forehead. Digging the bow of the boat into the wet sand, I stumble out onto the shore. Tennis shoes leave deep imprints into the ground as I run to the shack. Stomping up the stairs I throw the wooden door open.

Scanning the horizon I find no traces of the man I'm looking for. Black-gray clouds in the distant forebode an even worse storm to come. Huffing still, I trek back down to the shore and spot the secret place, as it was named. Feeling drawn to it I pull the vegetation aside and crouch down into the cave path, hurrying to get to where my journey had first began. The door with no handle at all is invisible to all who don't have the key, a strong and good heart. I drag my hand over the polished wood.

_All because we felt trapped on these tiny islands._

A rush of air swirls through the cove. "What are you doing here Sora?"

I keep my back to his angelic features. He knows how to make me falter and I eventually lose myself in him. "I came looking for you."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend Riku."

"No Sora, not any longer."

The anger and hurt of being rejected wells up inside and I choke back my tears. "Why Riku?"

"I'm leaving." he states bluntly.

Pivoting on my heel I come face to face with the monster that has blinded my friend. His skin is paler than normal, green-blue eyes dull and almost gone, and his silvered hair is hidden under the black hood.

"R-Riku but..."

A portal opens behind him, "Stop calling me that. I got rid of the boy. He's foolish. Good-bye Keyblade Master." The dark pathway snaps shut and I collapse to my knees.

_How did I let this happen? I should have been able to prevent it. My best friend is possessed by some creature and I wasn't around. But...not anymore._

Standing straight I push with my mind and force a portal of my own to appear. Now that I'm complete I can travel just as those dark beings can. Darkness springs up from the rock floor and shapes into an oval. Taking a deep breath, I step through just as it closes. Walking out I take in the bland scene around Riku. Gray sand gleams under the soft glow emitting from the door...the Door to Darkness.

An ashen hand runs along the glossed wood, tempting to pen it and release all captive evil. "Riku, Stop!"

Once again he snaps back at me, "I'm not Riku. Now go away."

He holds out his hand and shadows appear in the dirt. Sinister yellow eyes glare at me with utter hatred. About ten Neoshadows slip towards me. Throwing out both arms I allow my Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, to glitter into my grip. Swinging the blunt end through them they vanish in a puff of smoke. No more enemies threaten me now. I didn't even break a sweat. I take a daring step forward.

"Who are you then? You can't be anything like Xehanort!"

"You're right. I'm an evil all my own."

"How did you get control over Riku?"

"He relinquished it to me. I am and I am not Riku. All his hate, sorrow, and jealousy. Everything that has hurt him has harbored deep within his heart and smoldered. Finally it has caught fire and I have been set free. All thanks to you, Sora." I stare wide-eyed at the man before me. "Are you going to fight me Sora? If so, you had better learn from all the knowledge you've absorbed from Roxas and Xion. In the end you will see that I can't be stopped by you."

_I did this? Xion? Roxas? Can't stop?...why? All those times I went out on the weekends and left Riku all alone. The times when he came yet left early. Every time I let him...every single time I didn't go after him. Especially when I should have._

Evil Riku merely laughs at the distress clear on my face. "Don't you get it?" I remain silent, not wanting to answer. "Three years your friend has suffered watching you run about. Never once did you think twice."

_That month when we returned home was eventful. A party was thrown for our safe return even though they had no idea about our adventures. Afterwards Kairi cornered Riku and I. She had stated that she only wanted to talk to me but we were a team and he refused to leave. That was when she said that she had chosen between us...and I won. At first I had no idea what she was talking about. Next thing I know...we were dating. _

_There was nothing different with Kairi and my relationship. Everything remained the same and nothing changed. The second graduation was over last year we started to hang out more. Every time Riku declined an invitation I had thought that it was because he liked Kairi and that I was the problem. Kairi would peck my cheek and I'd notice Riku visibly cringe. I did nothing to help...I stood by...how unlike me._

"But I broke up with Kairi! You can have her, Riku!"

Soul Eater forms into his grasp. "You just don't get it. It's annoying how utterly naive you can be."

"W-What happened to Way to Dawn?"

Thunderous laughter rings in my ears. "Don't I deserve a dark sword? Now fight me Sora!"

Pulling myself into a last minute defensive stance, I push back against this entity's onslaught. Till pain sears through my back. I spare a glance over my shoulder to see a lone Neoshadow. Grunting I swing at the beast.

While my sights were set on another target, Riku was able to knock Oblivion from my hand. Preparing another attack I fling Oathkeeper back into position. It doesn't help me. The pristine blade dematerializes the second it clangs to the ground away from me. Letting out the breath that I was holding in, I force back the tears threatening to overflow.

"Bring in back! Bring it back so I can cut you back down!" yells the other man.

I shake my head defiantly. "No...I won't hurt my friend...even if he hurts me." Evil Riku growls in rage, his intention is clear.

Warm blood drips off my cheek from where the tip met skin. My back hits the ground as he hovers above me. "Get up Sora!" echoes that supposed to be lovely voice.

I wince as I make myself stand. Gravel sticks to the bloodied slashes in my clothes. His fist wraps itself in the collar of my shirt. I keep my gaze to my shoes.

My feet lift off the ground, "Look at me!"

Terrified and shaking I meet his eyes. Hiding behind lunar bangs are two jet-black orbs that use to be the most beautiful shade of blue and green. Hot teardrops roll down my face as I reach out to cup his cheek in the palm of my hand. "I-I have and I will...a-always l-love you, R-Riku." I choke out between sobs. My back smacks back into the sand. Riku grips his head as he falls to his knees beside me.

Worn out aqua orbs turn to me. "S...S-Sora?"

"Yes?"

"K-Kill me...please."

"No you can overcome this. I believe in you."

A scream rips from his throat and his head is thrown back. With his body outlined in a darkness so black I can barely comprehend that it's there. Crystal droplets leave tracks over his dry face as each one crashes into the sand next to me. Eyes return to their ebony shade and a smirk replaces the sorrowful frown.

"Thought you could get rid of me did you? Apparently I underestimated you Sora. I'll just have to eliminate the problem."

Once again Soul Eater swings above me before plunging towards its target. Riku falters and his aim is thrown to my shoulder instead of my heart. I grit my teeth together so that only a wimp slips past. With my other hand I wrap my fingers around the blade and hold it firmly in place.

"S-Stop! W-What are you d-doing?"

Thin trails of light, as if they were angel's hair, extended from my finger tips and circle all the way up to the hilt. The light binds Riku's hand to the sword as it explodes into a bright whiteness that engulfs all.

A blood curdling scream slices through the air but I can't see anything. However, it dims down into a faint gleam and I spot the angle and bat wing on the blade's frame. It's been done...he's been brought back to the dawn. No appendage is attached to the weapon any longer but instead the owner is collapsed on me. Riku's hair sprawls on my chest and I try to stay as still as possible and try to ignore all the nerves shouting to do something about my aching body.

"Ngh...Sora? What did I do?" comes the whispered question.

I drag my fingers through Riku's silk-like hair and smile. "Some things have just been brought into perspective...I love you."

Riku sighs heavily against me, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I told you I don't care...I'll still be there for you."

"I'll be the death of you and you of me."

"Don't be like that. If it happens it happens but we'll be together."

Our eyes clash and a new grin spreads across his countenance. Silence encompasses us as Riku vanishes Way to Dawn and cradles me into his arms. Using part of my reserved strength I help him open up another portal to get us home. Our destination ended up being the beach of our home...our sacred little island where no others treed. Riku tightens his grip on me and stares off into the now clear sky. A rainbow stretches across the horizon before us, welcoming us.

"I can't go back. It'll happen again."

"Then let's go somewhere else...as long as you're with me, Riku, I'll be fine."

"Where to my love?"

I grin from ear to ear up at my dear dark dancer, "Let's go to the place where everything began. Radiant Gardens and be with people who understand." Riku nods dutifully and sets off toward another portal with me in arms.

_No matter what happens next I know we can face it. I won't be that blind ever again. I'll keep my eyes open and maybe now I can dance in the dark with Riku instead of letting him dance alone._


End file.
